


"You'll never forget me hyung"

by jishiny (orphan_account)



Series: Jisung and Minho's adventures [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Explicit Language, First Times, Han Jisung is a hot mess and Minho is a mood, M/M, Mentions of Blood, Smut, Yes you read it right, help tagging, some fluff if you squint hard enough, theres nothing much they just do the do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 01:25:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15984629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/jishiny
Summary: In which Jisung is teased mercilessly by his hyung and makes plans with the help of his friends to land himself some action.(A continuation to "Watch Me")





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, so this is basically a part 2 I never thought I'd write after "Watch Me". You don't necessarily have to read that one to read this but I do think maybe you'll understand things better if you do.
> 
> READ THIS BEFORE YOU THROW ME UNDER THE BUS: This one is not as soft as part 1, this one is explicit and dirty. I go in some sort of detail yall - I know, fluff writer who? So if you're uncomfortable reading that kinda stuff, just take yourself out for some chicken in name of Wooj blease. (also there's explicit/foul/cursing language so children, avert your eyes)
> 
> I hope yall like this and I'm posting under some sort of influence of being sick, i've proof-read this four times but each time I found stuff wrong so do lmk in case something's out. Do enjoy! But not too much ( ͡◉ ͜ʖ ͡◉)

-

 

It's hard to keep your urges in check when,

 

  1. Minho's new choreography is literally the definition of sex;
  2. Minho has a habit of only calling Jisung by pet names and the squirrel-like boy loves them _all_ ;
  3. The older teases and teases but never goes through much.



 

It's a bit _too_ hard to keep things in, Jisung had once confessed to fellow rapper Changbin, who just groaned in frustration - sick of hearing about how horny Jisung was for Minho, and how Jisung wanted the older to just push him against a wall, couch, anything and make him see stars. His voice would often go down many tones, almost a growl, he'd throw his head back and shut his eyes close, he'd unconsciously grip whatever was next to him, in this particular case, the couch and if Changbin were any straighter than Jisung he'd probably feel uncomfortable at how the younger almost looked like he was achieving Nirvana right in front of him, but the dark haired boy would bite his lip, watch intensely and nod along, with occasional hums in agreement to let the younger know he was listening. It crossed his mind a few times already, ‘ _how had Minho not jumped him already?’_ He had been literally begging for some action for a while now.

 

Changbin knew Minho was being careful, but also building frustration, tension - the air between the two was almost unbearable. You could almost smell Jisung's hormones firing off, or the intense stare he'd give the older, never breaking eye contact. The soft touches and squeezes of thighs, hands running higher than they should, fingertips light and curious.

 

Jisung had specifically asked Changbin to help mix a new song he'd made for Minho. Not something he'd ever release, but he wanted it masterized nevertheless. Of course Changbin couldn't go through it without stopping and gasping for air the first times, at least the younger had the decency to not be in the studio or the mixing rooms of the company _with_ Changbin during then. The lyrics were dirty, explicitly so. He had described everything he wanted his hyung to do to him, that he wanted to become a panting mess under him, wanted him to wreck him. Changbin even caught a _‘fuck me_ ’ in English in a soft wrecked moan somewhere in the background of the song. The bass itself was so deep it almost gave Changbin a boner, the rhythm was nice, very stable and Jisung had managed to sing and rap in the song, giving it enough versatility, however he couldn't help but notice the younger would practically moan and meow the singing parts while growling and darkly whispering the rap parts. It was hot as fuck.

 

But it apparently didn't work exactly. Jisung told him all effect it had was that Minho had watched him masturbate again, this time he hadn't touched the younger at all, not even a kiss or a cuddle after Jisung was a rough breathing wreck. Only smirking his way off the room and patting his head.

 

By this point they considered they were dating already, they had had dates and movie nights. Whenever the mood between them was soft and cute Minho was all over the younger, but whenever it turned intense he avoided the younger like a vampire avoids holy water.

 

“I can't take it anymore hyung. You have no idea how much I need some dick in me, just doing it myself ain't cutting - I've considered cheating ya know? This ain't fun at all” Changbin snorted at the dirty language, the younger usually had a fouler mouth when he was angry, and he did sound pretty frustrated - that's why Changbin offered,

 

“Tell him he either fucks you or you're joining me and Felix next time we hook up” at that Jisung stared him deep in the eyes, a little surprised but there was no joking on his tone,

 

“Wait, you mean it? Oh my God, I just imagined a foursome between us and I think I'm getting a boner” Changbin snorted again, louder this time. This was the worst _locker room_ talk he'd ever had but somehow it was good, sharing all the things your lover did, being confident enough to have a friend you'd trust with details as so,

 

“Fuck, your thighs and Felix's ass? Man I'm basically cumming already” they both laughed and Jisung bit his lip hard as images popped up in his head. Changbin had been buffing up lately and he really wanted to know how the older's body looked. You see, he was dating Minho but with the whole frustration building up thing it was impossible to not look at other guys when you've literally been blue balled for weeks now. Jisung agreed that if worse came to worst, he'd probably be able to leave his ass out of trouble with some puppy eyes and dirty promises to Minho - the older was being unfair to him, so he was willing to be reckless. Maybe that way he'd be punished, the thought made a pleasurable shiver run down Jisung's spine - he had never thought of himself as kinky but weird things were attracting him lately.

 

Changbin coughed down another laugh as he stared at his friend zoning out, he still had his bottom lip captured between his teeth and Changbin saw as it started bleeding, effectively taking both boys off of their _super homo_ imagination.

 

Jisung touched his lip and when he saw blood on his finger he breathed out a “God” that sounded way too good and throaty for Changbin, and before he ended up fulfilling Jisung's urges and cheating on his boyfriend on the spot he stood up, getting ready to leave, maybe hit one hidden and pretend to himself he wasn't thinking of the said foursome. Almost as if he could hear the thoughts, Felix entered the practice room they were in and scrunched his nose when he came in,

 

“God, I can smell sex in here. Were you two cheating?” He asked with a smirk, catwalking his way to his boyfriend after recognizing the dark eyes in his complexion. It made something stir inside Felix's stomach and his heart skip a beat of anticipation,

 

“Honestly? We almost did” he greeted Felix with a kiss on his lips, chasing after them when the taller tried to pull away, losing to Changbin's strength on his hips.

 

“And I've come to notice I'm gay for your boyfriend, so just shoot me now please” Felix smirked into Jisung's direction, a knowing smile playing on his lips as though he were saying _'he's hot isn't he’._

 

“All I can say is you have good fucking taste Han” Felix winked to Changbin and wrapped his arms over the shorter’s neck after realizing they were not separating so soon, much for Jisung's displease - he'd usually joke about being disgusted but everything was too hot recently, too enticing.

 

He saw Changbin latch onto Felix's neck, the younger automatically throwing his head onto one side, giving him the access he wanted, closing his eyes in satisfaction and breathing deeply.

 

Jisung had the best seat in the house, he could see Changbin's - surprisingly - experienced lips kiss and lick over Felix's neck, teeth brushing and pulling skin to make bruises. When the older was satisfied with a reddish going to purple mark, he licked over it obscenely and slowly, earning himself a deep throated moan from Felix.

 

Jisung was not going to lie. That sound made his pants tighten. He noticed he had been staring, mouth slightly agape, eyes glossy and breathing faster than normal. Fuck, he was turned on as fuck.

 

Felix seemed to realize and bit his lip, winked in Jisung's direction and gave Changbin's ass a light squeeze, they separated and the older of then was surprised to see Felix's reaction. As possessive as the younger was, he was not hoping for him to be such a flirt and okay with the atmosphere as he was - if he had to tell the truth? He was turned on by it. A confident man is the hottest thing there is.

 

“Babe, we _need_ to convince Minho to fuck Jisung” Felix shot his eyebrows up, questioning,

 

“That's an us problem?”

 

“Nope, but I think I can land us some kinky sex. Worst case scenario you can top Jisung, best case? Minho joins” Changbin watched as Felix's eyes darkened and wandered over to Jisung. Were they really going to follow up with this plan?

 

“Ugh, at this point I just want some dude to ram me. _Felix, please_ ” he said the last part in English, hoping to fire something in the younger’s heart, which he did.

 

“Alright. What if we play the jealousy card?”

 

“Don't you think Minho's going to snap? He's pretty possessive” Changbin asked warily.

 

“I'll deal with that” Jisung said with a proud face, worst case scenario he has a fight with Minho but can blame him for it. The older was lucky he hadn't cheated on him and was staying loyal. “Holding back is too hard”

 

Both boys asked him with their eyebrows up,

 

“Minho doesn't let me wank alone”

 

“And how does he know if you did it or not” Changbin asked, trying to hide the surprise.

 

“He teases so much it's pretty obvious when I'm not frustrated anymore. One time he caught me and I had to watch him strip and dance all over without touching myself. Man, it _hurt”_

 

Changbin winced in pain, he could only imagine.

 

“So, we're serious then?”

 

Felix only nodded and smiled, “I know how to start this”

 

“How?” Changbin asked with a dark voice, pressing a kiss to Felix’s jaw,

 

“Fanservice”

 

-

 

The fans already coupled Changbin with Felix and Hyunjin, so when Jisung entered the equation it wasn't so surprising. The other members first took it as a change of pace, something about entertaining fans with their _gay energy_ or something.

 

It was on a variety show when they were asked to show their sexy selves that it properly started, Jisung gave Felix a look, and the younger seemed to understand it immediately.

 

He was called, he stepped up as heard the song start - the same sexy songs variety shows always use. He pretended to look flustered for a second before he grabbed Felix's hand that was conveniently sitting beside him and asked him to dance together, just like him and Minho had before.

 

The dance was sexy, full of body waves and touching each other, faces close and intense eye contact. The amount of cringing behind them announced their teasing was working. For a finale as Jisung was doing a body roll against Felix, the taller traveled his hands from the high of his thighs to his abdomen, intentionally lifting up Jisung's shirt for a bit and exposing a honey like strong looking hip bone. The mcs immediately told them that was enough and both boys laughed it off, a meaningful smile on both their lips.

 

Until the end of the show Jisung made sure he didn't look in Minho's direction, instead, he made sure to act a bit more touchy than usual to Hyunjin that was sitting on his other side. The natural touchy and bubble gum side of the other usually responded, happy to have skinship - yes he is that sticky, hands on thighs and shoulders touching whenever possible.

 

After the long filming, they made their way to the dressing room, taking their mics off and thanking the staff before they popped into the van and drove back to the dorms for well deserved showers. Jisung made sure to be one of the first ones to leave, he wanted to message Felix and Changbin to talk about their success without Minho around. He left the changing room with a bathroom excuse and about a minute after he left the room he felt strong cold hands hold his wrist, another strong hand on his shoulder, spinning him around and pushing him forcefully - he fought an 'ouch’ - onto the wall, his head hit it as he was unprepared, his heart thumping suddenly very fast, adrenaline pumping his ears. He couldn't blink till he felt lips on his own, a small clash of teeth, his eyes were as wide as possible. He recognized the pretty face, to his surprise it wasn't who he thought.

 

It was Felix.

 

He whispered on his lips after moving his head to the other side, “Minho hyung's coming”

 

Jisung heard heavy footsteps on the corner, he waited till another male body appeared on his peripheral view to gently push Felix off of him and fake surprise, there was a small smile tugging on his lips and he had to fight it.

 

Minho clutched the cellphone on his hand harder than he should, and snarled at Felix,

 

“Don't you have a boyfriend of your own to make out in public with?” Jisung had to force himself to not whimper at the darkness in Minho's eyes. Besides, Felix wasn’t so bad a good kisser, he had poutier lips but felt less experienced than Minho.

 

“Couldn't help it” Felix smirked and Jisung wanted to applaud the boy for standing Minho's gaze without faltering and shaking. But Felix was probably not as affected as him by the boy anyways,

 

“What, you and Binnie are not exclusive?” Minho took a step closer to Jisung, the younger could feel the coldness coming from Minho's body. A part of him was screaming _'apologize, apologize!’_ but he also wanted to stand some ground. It's not like if Felix had indeed forced himself onto him he would be able to hold him off. He was not as strong as the Australian,

 

“More than you two” Felix looked Jisung up and down and bit his lip, Jisung had to fight every single cell in his body to not shiver and blush, he didn't want Minho angrier than he was already, but Minho could probably see right through him anyways,

 

“Go away Felix, I don't feel like talking” Felix smiled and shrugged, not before giving Jisung a kiss on the cheek and this time Jisung couldn't fight the blush. He didn't miss the way Minho's knuckles were white from clenching his fists, maybe he should worry about Felix getting hit accidentally in the future.

 

They stayed in silence for around a minute before Minho came closer, glanced all around Jisung and softly placed a hand on his shoulder,

 

“Did he only kiss you? Besides that fiasco back in the studio you seemed to enjoy?” His gaze was softer, but his eyes were still dark and tone a bit snarky, Jisung gulped and fought a stutter,

 

“The dance was just us having fun, hyung. This however, was as shocking for me as it was for you” and there was no lie there, they hadn't planned any of this, which was good because Minho seemed to have a lie detector when it came to Jisung.

 

He nodded, the hand on the shoulder went up and grazed his cheek with the back of his fingers. Too soft it was almost ticklish.

 

“Come” Minho grabbed him by the wrist and Jisung noticed how his hands were warm, they walked to the bathroom and after checking every stall to make sure they were alone - it was a pretty big bathroom - Minho locked the door and grabbed Jisung's hands again, repeating their first encounter - he grabbed him by the waist and propped him on the counter. Jisung fought a deep blush but couldn't win it. Minho closed the distance between them and kissed him.

 

It was soft. Jisung was shocked, by how angry Minho looked he didn't expect this reaction,

 

“Whoever the fuck it is, I don't want you dancing with or kissing another man. Got it?” His words were sharp, but the pecks between them on his lips were soft and chaste. The one hand on his hips had one finger hooked in one of Jisung's jean’s hoop, another was on his thigh, squeezing softly and the thumb rubbing circles on the inside, _dangerously._

 

Jisung didn't trust his voice. So he only nodded. Kissing Minho back and feeling his body temperature go up the roof. His whole skin was burning under the touch and his breathing was uneven. Fingers messy playing with Minho's hair with a soft tug once in a while, earning him sighs of satisfaction and bites on his lip. It was hard to get responses from Minho whereas he was already melting and if they weren't in public he'd be a moaning and whimpering mess already just from the kisses.

 

The kiss grew more heated as Minho used his tongue more. He grazed his lip, his own tongue. Bit, tugged. He was abusing Jisung's lips and he could almost forget the older's hands on him. Minho pulled him even closer and he could feel his strong thighs embracing Minho's thin waist.

The hand that was on his thigh had gone up and was now on the small of Jisung's back, under his shirt rubbing and massaging. Jisung moaned more now, he was growing desperate for more touch, more love from the other,

 

“Are you thinking about Felix?” He gasped in surprise and froze on stop, “Of course not” he responded breathily.

 

The interruption on their kiss made Minho pull back a bit, Jisung gulped hard after accessing the older's situation. His hair was messy, eyes completely glossy and dark, lips parted and heavily abused. To be honest he was afraid of turning around and accessing his own situation, but he knew by the way Minho's eyes scanned his face he looked good for the older. Which is why he didn't care about hiding his heaving chest and fumbling fingers now on Minho's shoulder.

 

Minho hummed in question and Jisung frowned.

 

“Hyung, I like _you_ ” he kissed the older's lips for effect and was happy that the dark haired boy didn't avoid him.

 

“Show me” he didn't have the usual smirking stance or the playful glint on his eyes.

 

“How?” Jisung asked lowly, this didn't feel right.

 

Minho sighed and kissed his cheek, ruffling a hand on his hair and pulling away, turning on one of the sinks and splashing cold water on his face. Jisung was lost in thought, what had just happened?

 

He plopped himself down the counter and caught his hyung's eyes through the mirror. He was unreadable.

 

“Are you mad at me?” He asked with a low voice, fingers intertwining themselves into a nervous habit as Minho fixed his appearance beside him, drying his face with some paper and then proceeding to fix Jisung's hair as much as he could.

 

“No, much to contrary. I'm madly in love with you” Minho said as though it was something simple.

 

Jisung felt his breath catch in his chest, it had been the first time his hyung had told him he loved him. Jisung had spent many late nights confessing and his usual post highs were full of cheesy words and promises of love Minho usually only chuckled to.

 

His heart was thumping yet it had stopped beating. He felt as though he was losing his hearing as he droned out and he felt his eyes blurry with sweet tears.

Minho smiled at him and pulled him for a last kiss, chaste, soft, and so full of meaning.

 

He left the bathroom first, leaving Jisung still in a daze. He hadn't gotten a promise of his hyung wrecking him like he wanted to, instead he got a love confession and he couldn't stop grinning and melting into happy tears.

 

-

 

The second incident was a mistake, _kind of._

 

They were playing the mouth to mouth pass the paper game and Jisung had already touched lips with a very flustered Hyunjin - completely by accident, although Jisung could barely feel anything thus it hadn't even counted as so for him.

 

However the second time was a bit more of a set up. After Hyunjin wouldn't stop laughing and going into full on gay sensitive panic, Changbin traded places with him, he was third in the line and Jisung was the first, making Hyunjin go all the way further into the line to receive the papers last. They had only a few seconds last and everyone kind of knew they didn't have much more chances of getting more points, but the game had been uneventful and the staff weren't laughing anymore which was a _Bad Sign_ , so Changbin did the thing that had to be done.

 

When he was trying to get the paper from Jisung, he softly blew from his nose, successfully making the paper fall and intentionally made their lips brush against each other. No one besides them had noticed it was a set up. Jisung had given him a _look_ before they started and they had mentally agreed to look for a situation to make _something_ happen.

 

Granted, they made the staff laugh, their members cackle their heads off, Felix shout and play fight Jisung for dominance and a very stressed Chan announce the end of the game. Jisung did a very casual take on all the members as he pretended to laugh his embarrassment away and Minho was smiling the kind of smile they all had fabricated. It's the _'there are fans watching, let's not have a bitch face on’_ but his eyes were dull and Jisung knew he had managed to hit another nerve. He tried not to focus on him too much or not to look too smug, he didn't want his cover to be blown away.

 

Honestly? He was expecting another hot, hands on make out session with Minho after the show was over, but apparently the older had different thoughts.

 

On a lighter fan Q&A session, about ten minutes after the game ended, one fan had asked who had the best body besides Chan and Changbin. Most members pointed to Woojin but Minho being extra as always flew out of his seat and asked the camera director to film Han as the older trotted behind him. He felt some anxiety surge as all eyes were on him, members smiley faces expectant of something funny due to Minho's reaction,

 

“Here, stand up. Look at this” Minho crouched beside him and patted Jisung's thighs after pulling him from his seat. He was wearing tight black jeans and he may or may not have seen a few compliments on the comment section of the vlive about how hot he looked. Granted no one read those out loud. He tried to read one but the members pretended they hadn't seen it.

 

Jisung felt a small blush creep onto his cheeks as he saw the lens of the camera director zoom in on his legs. Minho was squeezing his thighs now, showing everyone how _'muscly he was becoming’ -_ Minho's words, not his. Although he was right, he had started hitting the gym more often to help tire his body out.

 

He tried to laugh and smile away his embarrassment but Minho was suddenly up again and dangerously close and then he was behind him, grabbing the hems of his shirt and saying,

 

“Stays will like to know that Han Jisung, has the best honey abs in Stray Kids” Jisung flushed deep at that. Honestly they were all fit, save Jeongin and Seungmin still being more on the baby fat side - almost starting to look boyish. But he and the others, if dressed properly and not in their usual oversized and pink clothes, were all very mainly and hot looking.

 

Minho pulled the hems of his shirt behind and it stuck on Jisung’s front. A look down and he could see Minho's plan worked and it was basically as though he wasn't wearing anything for that matter, he tried to swat his hands away but Minho's body was glued to his behind him and if it were in any other situation Jisung would have popped a boner due to their touching. He had been touch starved as Minho had been avoiding him recently since the ‘ _Felix Dance Fiasco’_ as he intended on calling.

 

All the members howled and he was sure someone cat called him in more than one language. His cheeks were burning hot from embarrassment but he felt giddy somehow, he _loved_ getting praises from his boyfriend. Minho let go of his shirt only to turn Jisung around, their chests hitting each other as he asked the camera director one last time to focus on Jisung's ass.

 

Yes, that's right. This time he didn't feel as embarrassed as he was facing Minho. The older pulled his jeans through the belt hoops and gave his ass a light squeeze, just enough for everyone to see how meaty it was. As the cameras couldn't see him, Jisung grasped the front of Minho's shirt and bit his lips, giving him sexy eyes. It seemed to catch the older's attention, and Hyunjin’s for that was behind them for that matter, giving both of them disgusted eyes but still laughing to keep up sport.

 

As they laughed and crazy hyena howling died, Minho finally stepped away, filming coming back to normal as everyone addressed it as regular teens teasing and not couple’s steamy PDA.

 

Nevertheless, Jisung and Minho had a very steamy make out session that night. It had started as movie night but they ended up getting side tracked. They were interrupted often by the other boys, as they were occupying the living room. Chan effectively throwing a pillow at them when Minho's hand was under Jisung's shirt dangerously close to his nipple.

 

Jisung made a note that if this was their teasing working, Minho surely had been getting more steamy and less hesitant with him lately. The mere thought made him smirk into the kiss. One hand in Minho's hair and the other on his waist,

 

“Hyung,” he breathed throatily. Minho didn't respond but bit on Jisung's lower lip,

 

“Hyung” he tried again in a more whiny way, this seemed to get Minho's attention as he opened his eyes while still kissing him.

 

Jisung froze for a second as his breath was caught in his chest. Minho's eyes looked like immense dark pools. Pupils dilated and glossy,

 

“Minho hyung” he tried again gaining confidence, this time a more moany sound, followed by a tug on Minho's hair - the only weak spot the younger knew of him so far, the older responded with a sharp intake of breath,

 

“What?” His voice sounded snappy but Jisung knew he wasn't mad,

 

“I want you” he said breathlessly. His chest was heaving and body burning, his whole blood felt like poison burning his insides and at the same time it was addictive - he wanted more. _Needed_ more.

 

Minho smiled softly, resuming to kiss the younger again. Not responding, not caving in. Whenever Jisung tried to reach his hand under Minho's shirt, or feel his chest, abdomen or thighs the older would grab his hands and hold them away. Jisung was not allowed to touch him too much. Jisung didn't fight, but he felt unfairness bleeding through.

 

-

 

The next incident was very verbal and _very, very_ steamy,

 

“Look, Jisung is absolutely bursting at the seems. He looked like he was exploding last week and I'm starting to feel worried his balls will fall off if you keep giving him the cold shoulder. The boy clearly needs some _help_ and if you're not willing to do it, either let him help himself or let us take care of it” Changbin said, dropping salt with every word and pointing at him and Felix at the end.

 

Jisung's eyes widened with the words. He had been complaining a lot again to Changbin, also known as the only member who would hear him out, and they had agreed to confront Minho. Jisung originally only asking for him to be there for moral support, and not take the whole fight for him.

 

Minho's eyebrow quirked up and his jaw tensed. He was clearly mad, and maybe this time he was going to snap for good.

 

Jisung gulped down, he opened his mouth to say something but words didn't come through. Minho was refusing to look at him, and honestly? Jisung was glad for it. He had never really _confronted_ Minho about his teasing, only being emotionally able to whine and ask him to stop.

 

Surprisingly, Minho huffed a sigh and added, “Fine”

 

At that, three jaws dropped.

 

“Wait, that easy?” Felix looked uncertain as his eyes traveled to Minho and Changbin back and forth,

 

“Yeah, I know Binnie's serious. Besides I don't want anyone else being Jisung's first,” he smirked at that and Changbin raised an eyebrow to him, only getting a flustered shrug in response.

 

“Okay, but why take it as far as leaving the man _insane_ Minho? Couldn't you have toned it down a bit? If Jisung's whining on my ear was this easy to stop I would've snapped earlier.” Changbin grabbed Felix's hand and headed out, not really expecting an answer or an explanation.

 

Minho also shrugged and watched them leave, finally being alone in their dorm room - that had been emptied out by Chan telling the others they _needed_ to solve this. He grabbed Jisung's hand and pulled him down onto the couch, sitting beside one another with knees touching. Minho looking like he wanted to tell the other something.

 

“Look, I'm not going to apologise because that means if I could I would've done things differently and honestly I wouldn't” this gained an eye roll from Jisung and a smirk to play on Minho's lips,

 

“Then do you even have anything to tell me?” He asked, crossing his arms over his chest and looking to the side, taking in the mess that was their dorm. How had Seungmin not snapped yet?

 

“You're fucking hot” Jisung felt his cheeks burn, and he managed to look back at Minho,

 

“And, you're also super cute. I guess I just wanted to keep you pure and innocent and was too afraid of hurting you” Minho said each word carefully as though they had been rehearsed a thousand times. Jisung nodded, he could understand.

 

“But hyung, I've literally been begging you for a while now. And you only give me the cold shoulder. You don't even let me touch you” he felt his eyebrows furrow and his jaw clench. He hadn't noticed how actually talking about the topic to Minho made him mad,

 

“I know, I know. It's just… I don't think I can resist you when you're like that Ji. You make me weak and I don't want to hurt you,”

 

It made Jisung a big snappy to how fragile Minho seemed to think of him as. He wasn't glass that was going to break, if anything, with the right mind he could probably wrestle Minho if he really wanted.

 

“Well, of course you're going to hurt me a bit hyung. Ass fucking isn't exactly comfortable, you know?” Minho's eyes slightly widened at the foul language - sign Jisung was _mad._

 

“I know, I can't bring myself to see you get hurt, or disappointed. I guess I'm just afraid of taking another step into our relationship”

 

Minho looked down, he looked embarrassed to be sharing his thoughts but this was the realest he had even been with Jisung and he couldn't help but want to prode onto his mind for more answers.

 

“Well, Changbin and Felix are apparently up for the task if you're so afraid” Jisung told him with a smirk and gained a harsh pinch on his arm in payback, but he didn't respond.

 

“ _Or,_ you can just stay still and I'll do the rest” Jisung added with a sly smile, he watched as Minho's breath hitched in his chest and he knew he had won this fight.

 

 _And,_ the war for that matter. Jisung was getting himself laid, tonight and he'd tease Minho back as much as he could.

 

He shuffled on the couch and climbed on top of the older, thighs resting beside the other's waist and hands finding their place behind Minho's head, tracing with a thumb his jaw, playing with his piercings and hair on his neck.

 

Minho's eyes immediately darkened and he gave one last look before he took Jisung's lips, asking if he was sure of this,

 

“Hyung, I'll give you a ride you'll never forget” Minho licked his dry lips and pulled Jisung to kiss him, hands on his waist pulling him closer and feeling his fire hot burning body.

 

It was too hard to let go, he wanted to keep Jisung comfortable and give him as much pleasure as possible. So he fought every single demon in his mind, fighting to keep control of his emotions and body.

-

When he was finally in deep Jisung he felt a powerful shiver run down on him. Jisung was panting on his neck, taking a rest and getting used to the feeling while clinging onto his boyfriend's shoulder for support. He could feel Jisung's arms trembling and legs vibrating with excitement. They were both fully naked and Minho could not believe how beautiful Jisung looked on top of him, honey skin glistening with sweat and muscles trembling everywhere.

 

He had stopped talking a while ago, not being able to get anything but whimpers and deep throated moans out. Minho's lip was bruised from biting on them too much, and he could feel the metallic taste of blood from inside his cheek or tongue. He threw his head back and felt his eyes roll onto another plane of existence, he had a strong grip on Jisung's hips and he knew he was probably hurting the younger, but he didn't complain.

 

“Hyung, I can't take it anymore” Jisung cried on his ear, words nothing but whispers. Minho nodded and kissed his cheek, ear, neck, shoulder. He felt the younger moan loudly when he licked the bruise he had left before near his collar bone. For his surprise the younger seemed to enjoy a bit of pain.

 

He helped Jisung go up, then down. Grunts and sighs leaving both their lips at _finally_ what Jisung had been begging for for weeks. Jisung's legs weren't strong enough on their own, and Minho had to help, trying to match thrusts to their pace so Jisung had less work to do. The younger's hands were all over his hair, gripping tight and throwing his head back, eyes rolling.

 

_Too much, this is too much._

 

They kept a comfortable rhythm, Jisung seeming to enjoy the powerful yet slow pace more than frantic thrusting. At one certain point, with a particular powerful thrust from Minho's hips, he saw Jisung's eyes open wide, a cry leave his throat without fight, legs muscles tensing and spasming over Minho, lungs choke on a breath. And he knew he was doing something _very right_.

 

He kept Jisung where he was, trying to hit the same sweet spot again and he saw himself hit it again three more times before Jisung's nails dug into his neck and head collapsed on his neck. He was close, oh _so_ close.

 

Minho had to fight the urge to go crazy on him, Jisung asking for a breather, drinking gulps of air as his eyes were practically crying tears of pleasure.

 

Minho smiled and couldn't believe how lucky he was to have such a beautiful angel just for him, only for him.

 

Before Jisung could rest too much, worrying the other was trying to go cold to enjoy more of the moment, Minho grabbed him by the waist, their hips never disconnecting, and maneuvered their bodies so Jisung was laying on the couch. He spread the other's legs and caressed the inside of his thighs, the muscles there looked tense, hard, meaty. He wanted to bite and kiss him all over - his thighs were probably Minho's favourite spot.

 

Jisung whined and complained, but didn't fight any dominance, instead sighing as his back could finally take a break from trying so hard to keep a Jisung up.

 

Minho kissed the younger deeply, moving his hands everywhere, from teasing his nipples - which gained him a few grunts - to massaging his sides and waist. _Jisung is probably going to complain about muscle pain tomorrow,_ he thought.

 

He moved his left hand, his dominant one to his forgotten member, caressing the head and giving Jisung a few slow hard pumps. The younger was hard as hell, pulsing in his hand.

 

Minho fought a moan as he felt Jisung's insides twitch around him, the heat, the pressure - it was all too much. They both were going to explode soon enough,

 

“I love you so much” Minho whispered as he went for a kiss and felt Jisung nod his head against his lips.

 

“Me too” Jisung gave him a meaningful look as he pulled away. His eyes were full of tears but he knew the younger was just feeling too much, he had assured him he wasn't in pain or uncomfortable a thousand times.

 

Jisung licked his lips and took a steady breath. His chest wasn't heaving anymore, and his legs weren't shaking. He was ready.

 

And Minho was too.

 

He drove Jisung to a top the younger didn't imagine was possible, he felt Minho constantly try and angle his hips for more of his reactions from before. He it again four times.

 

The first time Jisung grabbed his shoulders and dug nails into his skin. The second, he shuddered and a moan porn stars would be flustered about. The third time Jisung started breathing heavily, head rolling back on the couch and legs trembling. The fourth, he felt Jisung's whole body collapse and tighten, his temperature going off the roof and all the muscles tense and vibrate as he reached his orgasm. Jisung fought a scream but the tears rolling down his cheek were just as beautiful. Minho held onto his breath, thrusting into the younger a few times while he pumped him, helping him ride it out. When he felt Jisung's muscles collapse and relax he pulled out and shamelessly stroke himself once, twice before he felt his whole body shake violently from the orgasm. He closed his eyes and felt his arms giving up, when he looked back up Jisung's skin was sweaty, his whole body flushed, legs spread open and still shaking a bit. Their cum white strings on the younger's beautiful abdomen, his chest panting for air and an arm thrown over his face, hair a complete mess and neck and collarbone full of purple marks.

 

 _“Fuck”_ the younger cursed in English and Minho chuckled. He wanted to lay there and fall asleep, he was dead tired, but he knew they needed to clean up. He took a moment sitting on the couch, waiting for his strength to come back, till he stood up and grabbed an awfully quiet Jisung bridal style and made way to the shower. The younger protested and whined, but he had no fight left to protest.

 

Minho sat Jisung on the box, turning on the warm water and letting it run his body before grabbing the shampoo and soap and bathing the younger, surprised by his compliance to let him wash him.

 

Somewhere between the conditioner and shower gel, Jisung fell asleep. Minho couldn't help but notice how it was easier this way to maneuver the younger around to properly wash him. When he was done, he gave himself a quick wash as well, dried their bodies and carried him back to the room. Minho couldn't help but bite his lip at how Jisung's skin still looked shiny and smooth - flawless.

 

He plopped him tiredly on his bed, he should probably be more careful but he couldn't handle the weight on his weak arms anymore. Minho grabbed a couple of his pajamas and dressed them both, tucking Jisung in his bed and tiredly making his way back to the living room. His eyes were giving up on him as well and his legs felt like jelly. He grabbed all their clothes and properly put them in the washing machine, grabbing a rag from the kitchen and trying to take their sweat off of the couch. He contemplated if he should tell the youngers what they did before paying for a couch wash. He decided he was going to wait until they all had sat on it to break the news.

 

Minho made his way back to the room to a Jisung messily thrown on his bed, legs wrestling a blanket and shirt already riding up past his waist,

 

“Han Jisung, you're a complete hot mess” he chuckled lightly and threw his body beside him, Jisung automatically adjusting to give space to his hyung and limbs throwing themselves onto the other, the two boys completely glued to each other in a messy cuddle despite their bodies still being hot and overworked.

 

-

 

“So, the foursome is still happening right?”

 

Minho giggled, Jisung flushed, Changbin snorted and hit Minho's side which made Hyunjin jump from his seat five meters up. Jeongin groaned and made his way out of the living room, saying something about his hyungs being _'fucking weird and disgusting’,_ it also made Woojin shoot them disapproving glares and go out to join the maknae in the room to apologise, Chan to sigh and mercilessly hit Changbin's leg, _hard_. And finally leave a Felix looking confused, “What? I thought we had it all planned”

 

The only four remaining boys in the room shoot each other's looks and grins,

 

“I'm topping or I'm out” Changbin said before hitting Felix's thigh and standing up, stretching his back and leaving for his room,

 

“I'm whatever as long as no one's topping Ji” Minho said sparing a glance around pointing am accusating finger is Felix's direction,

 

“Why not? Bin hyung _never_ lets me top and I just want to try it” Felix said whining,

 

“Then just do it to me” Minho said which earned him a wide eyed Felix, not expecting anyone to cave in so easily and soon on his lips there was a smirk,

 

“Minho hyung is pretty fucking tight, get prepared Aussie” Jisung said and high-fived Minho,

 

“See hyung? Minho hyung is confident enough to bottom!” Felix screamed at Changbin and he just shot back a “Yeah yeah, I know I'm a pussy”

 

The three shared a look and smirks played across their faces,

 

“Let's do it then?”

 

-


	2. pt 3

-

 

Um, guess who finished and finally grew a pair to publish the[third part?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15998513/chapters/37327058)

blease read the disclaimer tho

 

-

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all liked it? Please let me know what you thought in the comments below (lol I sound like a youtuber ew)
> 
> Also, my ghost is still haunting me and it doesn't really do anything creepy when I'm writing porn so lmk if I should write pt 3 with them four bois? I think that'd be too much a challenge and it'd probably not turn out as well as I wish but eh the ghost seems to like it and I'm not up for dying so,,,  
> (also yell at me for making Jisung suffer on tombl @foxy-jeongin)


End file.
